degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20200102034457
'// STAR WARS SPOILERS // ' I wrote it here a few weeks ago, but I recently got into Star Wars and watched all eight movies just in time for TROS. I liked the movie overall and there were some good parts, however there was something I had a HUGE problem with - Rey and Kylo. They’ve been a NOTP of mine since TFA, and each film I grow to hate them more and more. It’s been a minute since I’ve truly ranted about a fictional ship but honestly, they send so many terrible messages and are a poorly written couple that they deserve it. If you do ship them, I highly suggest you scroll past this. If you take a look at my ships, you can see I have a weakness for “enemies to lovers” ships. Hell, Han/Leia are my FAVORITE SW ship and at one point, they couldn’t stand each other. However, there are exceptions to my love for these ship. I will NOT ship couples where one of them is straight up abusive to the other and that is EXACTLY what Rylo is to me. Kylo and Rey didn’t engage in flirty bickering; he fucking ABUSED her during most of her encounters. This includes, but is not limited to: kidnapping her, using “The Force” to interrogate her (which the director confirmed is “a violent mind rape”), emotionally abused and belitted her, killed someone she saw as a father figure in front of her, gaslighted her into believing he was the only one who cared about her, tried to kill her… should I go on? Because there’s three movies of him treating her like absolute dog shit. The thing that makes me the most upset about Rylo is how it is romanticized and the message it sends to impressionable young viewers. A lot of Reylos say it’s hypocritical that people will hate them and ship Padme/Anakin, HOWEVER there are so many reasons for that. Padme/Anakin did start as something genuine and beautiful and slowly became toxic as Anakin himself was seduced to the Dark Side, which ultimately led to Padme’s death. Anakin became the villain of the series as the result of his actions and we were never, ever meant to sympathize him after he became Darth Vader, but appreciate that he was a complex, multi-dimensional character who ultimately went down a hole he never recovered from. That is the OPPOSITE of what happened with Reylo. Kylo was the one who spent the first few movies abusing and torturing Rey, only to have her see his “good side” and kiss him. Many fans thought it was romantic but I thought it was disgusting. “This guy has kidnapped and tortured you and your friends, killed someone you loved, and took away your agency to make decisions? Clearly he has a good side and it is YOUR job to redeem him!” No!! Rey didn’t owe Kylo anything. It was not her job to “fix” Kylo, or redeem him - especially after how he treated her. There are so many young Star Wars fans that are trying to navigate relationships and this sends a HORRIBLE message. Ladies, it is never your job to “fix” someone and you do not owe a toxic, abusive man ANYTHING just because he may be good. Women aren’t here to coddle abusive and shitty men, but that’s what TROS promoted. Finally, it was really upsetting to see how Finn was sidelined in order to prop up this abusive ship. John Boyega was promised to be THE male lead of Star Wars and was so excited to be on board, only to be pushed to the side in his own film. Finn/Poe could have been a revolutionary ship - two men who were able to bond over shared traumatic experiences and who continuously save each other and give one another hope. But Disney would rather romanticize an abusive relationship instead of feature a gay relationship. I hate how their version of LGBT+ representation was having two women kiss at the end of TROS - something that took two seconds and you would miss if you blinked. In conclusion, Rey and Kylo are a terrible ship, send a bad message to viewers, and John Boyega is a king for making fun of them as soon as he got his paycheck.